1991 Hogwarts Quidditch Championship
by The.Dragon.Singer
Summary: "Heaven knows we need a better team than last year. Flattened in that last match with Slytherin. I couldn't look Severus Snape in the face for weeks..." - Minerva McGonagall.


**QUIDDITCH LEAGUE FANFICTION COMPETITION: ROUND 9 ENTRY FOR CHASER 2 OF CHUDLEY CANNONS**

Your story should contain at least one line of lyric from the song. Please mention what lyric you've used in your a/n!

**TASK: **_Who Wants to Live Forever_

Lyrics Used: There's no chance for us

**PROMPTS: **

**(song) **_**We Will Rock You**_

**(Dialogue) "We are the champions."**

**(character) Fred Weasley**

**Word Count (Microsoft Word): 1078**

**This is written as mostly dialogue.**

* * *

**Slytherin vs. Gryffindor; 1991 Champion Game**

"_It's now been forty minutes since the final game of the season has started, and so far, the score is one-thirty to thirty in Slytherins favor."_ A chorus of boos erupted after Professor McGonagall had blandly spoken into the loudspeaker.

"_Weasley hits a Bludger – Fred Weasley, thank you Mister Jordan – and knocks the Quaffle from Flint's – back in Slytherin possession. Come on, now, Wood! Slytherin__scores_."

"Scoot over, Professor!" Lee Jordan clambered over the barrier between the commentators box and the Gryffindor stands, gently bumping the stern woman out of the way.

"_Goooooood afternoon Hogwarts! Professor McG isn't so happy with the way things are going, so I'm going to liven things up a bit! Slytherin in possession – yet again, what the heck Gryffindor – Slytherin shoots – Wood smacks it to Johnson, who is looking lovely today, may I just say – windblown is a good look for you-"_

"Jordan!"

"_Sorry, Professor. Johnson with the Quaffle – passes to Bell – passes to Kim – that's his last name, this cool bloke is Korean – Roman shoots – GRYFFINDOR SCORES! THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! LET'S GO GRYFFINDORS!_"

Cheers rose from the dominating red and gold section of the stands. The three Gryffindor chasers shared high-fives as they zoomed past each other and darted back towards the Slytherin team.

"_Slytherin in possession again – do you think Roman can see past his big nose – Roman passes – Flint with the Quaffle – EXCELLENT shot by Fred Weasley – good one, mate – should've aimed a bit higher for his face – only joking, Professor – not really – Slytherin__scores. Whoo."_

"_WEASLEY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! That's Charlie Weasley, in case you didn't know – fantastic Seeker, fascination with dragons – he's single ladies – OH, false alarm – about the snitch, he's definitely single -"_

"JORDAN_!" _

"_Facts to keep it interesting, Professor! Gryffindor in possession, Kim with the Quaffle – dodges a Bludger sent by Slytherin Beater Snow expertly – Good job Kim – passes to Johnson – passes to Bell – back to Kim – back to Johnson – Johnson shoots – saved by Slytherin Keeper Bletchley. You know, some support from our spectators might help…"_

"_Roman in possession – passes to Flint – passes to Pucey – passes to Rom – intercepted by a Bludger from George Weasley – yes, that's George – I sleep in their room, Professor – once you walk in on a man in – OI! BLUDGERS ARE FOR THE GAME, NOT THE COMMENTATOR! YES, I'M LOOKING AT YOU, FRED! – Oh, yeah, Slytherin__scores again, but nobody really cares about them – hang on now, what's this?"_

Somewhere in the crowd of Gryffindor supporters, someone had started a familiar stomp-stomp-clap rhythm, and now it was catching on through the stands. Muggleborns and those half-bloods raised to Muggle music began to sing: "Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise. Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday. You've got mud on your face, you big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place, singing-"

"_We will, we will rock you! We will, we will rock you! Oi, Fred, hit Bludgers, not high notes! Slytherin in possession – passes to Roman – passes to Pucey – Pucey shoots, Slytherin__scores. Again. Ugh. Come on, Charlie! One seventy to forty Slytherin._"

The crowd got louder with their muggle encouragement.

"_Oi! No rude gestures to the fans, Snow! Honestly, you know nothing about good music. Johnson with the Quaffle – no, I lied – that's Flint with the Quaffle – stolen from its rightful owners – passes to Pucey – passes to Roman – Slytherin shoots – Slytherin scores. Wood, you're supposed to not let the Quaffle through – that the red ball there – and if you have to sacrifice your face to do it, then SAVE THE BLOODY BALL! Slytherin in possession again – Flint – Pucey – Roman – passes to Flint – Flint lines up a shot – nice save there from Fred with a Bludger! Yes I can tell them apart, Professor – no I'm not just guessing – it's an art! Kim with the Quaffle now – passes to Bell – ouch! That was definitely a hair pull there – that's foul, isn't it? No? What the hell! After that obvious bit of cheating there-_"

"Jordan."

"_Well, it's true! Roman has the Quaffle down the Gryffindor end, he shoots, and that's another ten points to Slytherin. If Gryffindor gets the snitch now, we could at least tie this game. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge there Weasley. Bell has the Quaffle, as she should, and nope – Slytherin with the Quaffle – passes to Flint– passes to Roman – passes to Pucey – Slytherin__scores. Yet again. Seriously, Wood. Use your face. I don't know what you're yelling at me from all the way over there, but I'll assume that you're complimenting my hair. I agree it does look nice today._"

"Jordan, the game, please."

"_Sure, Professor! Slytherin scores again. Well, there's no chance for us now, is there? HIGGS HAS SEEN THE SNITCH! SEEKERS ARE IN A DIVE – WEASLEY PULLS UP – amateur Wronski Feint there, Higgs – leave that to the professionals, please – Bell has the Quaffle, ducks another hair pull from Flint – passes to Johnson – Hey Bell, did you know that if a boy pulls your hair, he's supposed to like you – Johnson with the Quaffle, Flint with a Bludgers bat – That's a foul! STOP SENDING BLUDGERS AT THE COMMENTATOR! MINUS ONE HUNDRED POINTS FOR ENDANGERING OUR LOVELY PROFESSOR! Professor McGonagall says that's not actually a thing, but Gryffindor does get a penalty shot for the hair-pulling. Kim with the Quaffle, lines up his shot, throws… - aaaaaand Bletchley saves using his noggin – I told you so Wood! Stop being such a nancy! Ow! Sorry, Professor._"

"_Slytherin with the Quaffle, yet again – passes to Flint – passes to Pucey – passes to Roman – back to Pucey – back to Roman – Wood looks confused – passes to Flint – Flint fakes a pass to Roman and scores another ten for Slytherin. WEASLEY HAS SEEN THE SNITCH – THIS IS NOT A DRILL OR A FALSE ALARM – HIGGS ON HIS TAIL – BOTH SEEKERS RISING ABOVE THE STADIUM – END THIS ON OUR TERMS HERE, WEASLEY – THE SEEKERS HAVE NOW LEFT THE BUILDING – I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON WITH THEM – Slytherin scores – WHERE ARE THE SEEKERS!? – WAIT, I CAN SEE THEM AGAIN – WEASLEY HAS A VERY BLOODY NOSE – I HOPE THAT'S NOT BROKEN – AND DOES HE HAVE THE SNITCH – No, he does not. Terence Higgs with the snitch, winning the game for Slytherin three hundred and eighty to forty._"

Snape leaned over the barrier and fixed his black eyes on a very put-out Minerva McGonagall, he smirked. "We are the champions."


End file.
